Second Best
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "To be completely honest, I think she'd be much happier with you." "Is that how you really feel?" A small heart-to-heart between Horace and Will. No slash.


**Warning:**

Slight spoilers. Set post book 7, but pre Book 6. It'll make sense as you read.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Ranger's Apprentice, and for some reason was John Flanagan, why the hell would I be posting for free fanfiction? Seriously. I don't own anything. Really.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I can't explain this one. It just came to me. If you don't enjoy, calmly close the page and move on.

A bit of implied Will/Cass, Horace/Cass and Will/Alyss.

* * *

**|| Second Best ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Horace?"

"Mhm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The knight glanced across the fire, into the steady gaze of his Ranger friend.

"Why do you ask?"

Will shrugged, but a cheeky smile played at his lips.

"Oh, no reason." He let out a breath when Horace didn't catch on. "It's just I've been talking to you for over ten minutes, without even a reply."

Horace lifted his shoulders slightly, then let them drop, watching the flames before him flicker and dance with the cool night air.

It had begun fine, when the two decided to bond outside. But after a few hours of talking and a hearty homemade dinner, Horace clammed up and suddenly Will couldn't get a word from him.

"Horace." Will whined, reaching for a small stone and throwing good naturedly at his friend. It bounced harmlessly off Horace's light travelling leather, but served its purpose by catching his attention.

"Did you just throw something at me?" He asked incredulously.

"No, of course not." Will replied with a snort. Horace had a doubtful expression, causing the Ranger to sigh once again. "You're in your own world; tell me what's got you so distracted."

The knight relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Well, there is something." He finally admitted, frowning as he did.

Will leant forward eagerly.

"Have you seen Cassie lately?"

The question threw him. "Evanlyn?"

"Her name is Cassandra."

"Right, well, no, not since my graduation." The Ranger shifted uncomfortably. He still wasn't used to calling the Crown Princess by her name.

"Why didn't you accept the position at Araluen?" Horace asked him.

Will wondered where this was coming from, but then realised he hadn't spoken to Horace about it.

"I thought it was obvious, I love being a Ranger. Why do you ask?"

"Cassie really wanted you at Araluen." Horace stated bluntly.

Will laughed. "Comon Horace, I know she's the Princess, but even she has to understand that she can't always have her friends around her."

The knight scowled into the fire, ignoring his friend's impish behaviour. Will was making fun of something Horace had taken upon himself very seriously.

"Yeah well, she didn't just want you as her friend. Did you ever consider that?"

Will glanced across the fire, tilting his head as he observed Horace. For a moment he remembered the light touch of her lips to his cheek. Immediately after, he pictured Alyss as well. The second image lingered in his mind.

"But I thought we were just friends and then, you're stationed at Araluen with her..." He trailed off lamely, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Horace-," Will began, "Look, Will." Horace told him, cutting off what he wanted to say.

"To be completely honest, I think she'd be much happier with you." Horace told him unexpectantly, his eyes dark pools of shadows as he stared intently at Will.

The Ranger blinked, sitting straighter. Was Horace jealous?

"Is that how you really feel?" He responded automatically.

"What? This has nothing to do with me. She's been miserable for the last week that you've had off, you haven't visited her. Cassie's worried about you, she misses you!"

A sly smile crept to Will's face.

"Why are you smiling? Will, be serious."

"Ok, here's the thing. I promise to visit Evan-, Cassie, before my break ends and I resume guarding a Fief, alright?"

Horace nodded, content with this decision.

"But, I am going to try and tell her that my affection lies elsewhere."

The knight gave him a funny glance. It looked like he was attempting to raise an eyebrow. Will had to force himself not to snicker.

He took a deep breath and said, "She has to learn that a Ranger can't be with a Princess, even if I did feel the same way. Besides, now it'll leave room open to other people. Like... someone always at the castle." Will's smile returned.

Horace turned to glare at him.

"You don't like that idea?"

"No, definitely not."

"Oh." The Ranger sounded deflated. He was sure Horace was beginning to feel affection for the Crown Princess.

"That would be a bad idea. I don't want to be her second choice." Horace reached back to grab a stick and began prodding the fire absently.

"Horace? So you are upset about this." Will stated softly, shamed that he hadn't been able to figure it out sooner.

"It's nothing."

Will sighed and wanted, for perhaps the first time in his life, to strangle his friend.

"I don't want her to just switch her feelings. As long as she's happy, truly happy, then I'm ok with it."

Will ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Well, that makes sense, I guess."

The knight across from him nodded, satisfied with his response.

"But," Will began, "if it's any consolation, you aren't a step down from me." He let out a hearty laugh. "Why, if anything, you're a much nobler and braver person than I am. I wouldn't call you second best. Horace," he leant forward, his voice calling to the knight's attention. "Just give her time. I'm sure it was only because of the ordeal we went through together. If you had been the one kidnapped, and not me, I know it would have been different."

"I wish I had been the one in your place." Horace told him quietly.

"Yeah?" He imagined Horace comforting Cassie in a way Will had failed to do.

"I know how horrible it was for you Will, I'm sorry I couldn't help you out. Especially with the, you know..." He trailed off, and both knew he was referring to Will's forced drug addiction.

They sat in silence after that, both musing on their own thoughts.

Will marvelled at Horace's ability to block out his own feelings. It was perhaps his only flaw; he cared better for others than himself.

"Horace?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for saying that. But I don't blame you. Knowing you and Halt were searching for me the whole time, is enough."

The knight shrugged noncommittally.

Will grinned.

Horace glanced up and seeing his expression, asked, "What's that look for?"

Will waved his hand, hiding his small laugh.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah this wasn't my best.

- Mae.


End file.
